in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Cuboy and the Nitro Maniacs
Plot Starcade's friends get captured left and right by a new face in Eitbit, a mercenary with cute but rather deadly technology sent to capture all of the Retro Rebels to give an opening for Olympus to initiate an invasion. Starcade manages to escape her fate, but she has to act quickly and seek help from the gang before more and more of her friends get captured. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Viking * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * The Gemstones * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Gary Guppy * Blowy * Starry * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Emily Green * Boom * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Olympus * Dark Starcade * Cuboy (NEW!) * Test Subject Green (NEW!) * Orange Angel (NEW!) * Valkyrie (NEW!) * Sorbet (NEW!) * Mint Choc Chip (NEW!) * Parasite (NEW!) * The Moon (NEW!) * Baron von Blimp (NEW!) * Four-Eyed (NEW!) Story Several explosions can be seen in Eitbit as the city is under attack by a mysterious teenager wearing cubed headgear and pink armor, with several bizarre-looking henchmen. The mysterious teenager is shooting glowing pink cubes at the Eitbitizens, trapping them in cube-shaped cages. The Retro Rebels show up and fight the mysterious teenager and the henchmen, only for most of them to be trapped in cube-shaped cages as well. Soon enough, Starcade, Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel are the only ones left, as they are hiding behind a wall, trying to hide from the incoming devastating attacks. * Test Subject Blue: We're running out of Retro Rebels! * Pink Angel: Oh, this isn't good... * Starcade: This plan isn't working, we must think of something else if we have to defeat those enemies... * Test Subject Blue: I have an idea, let's go to Olympus' castle! Surely he must be the one who sent these freaks to attack our city! We'll get him to stop attacking! * Starcade: No, Blue. That's never a good idea. Olympus' castle is heavily fortified with defenses of highly advanced technology, and you know it. * Test Subject Blue: I just thought...this could be all his doing. * Starcade: That's what I thought too, but this time, I have a feeling that we might be wrong. * Pink Angel: Really? Who else could be behind this then? * Starcade: I'm not sure, but I don't think we'll want to find out. We need help from the gang if we're going to stop this. * Pink Angel: But the other Retro Rebels, they have been caught too. We're the only ones left! * Starcade: Don't worry, together we can save them. I'll hold them off, you two go to Echo Creek and get help. * Pink Angel: What? * Test Subject Blue: No way! Not after how you were injured from the previous battle with those flyers! * Starcade: I'll be fine. I've been kidnapped a bunch of times before, being captured by a new villain isn't such a big deal to me anymore. * Test Subject Blue: But... * Starcade: Go. Take my scissors. (takes out my pair of dimensional scissors) * Test Subject Blue: No, I can't do that. I can't let... A huge explosion occurs, before the mysterious teenager shows up, pointing his cannon at the gang. * ???: Going somewhere, guys? * Starcade: Blue, take the scissors! That's an order! * Test Subject Blue: I...I can't... * ???: No one leaves Cuboy Town! * Pink Angel: Cuboy Town? Uh oh. ??? shoots a glowing pink cube from his cannon at Pink Angel, trapping it in a cube-shaped cage. * Pink Angel: Hey, I'm stuck! Argh! * Starcade: Please, Blue, I'm begging you...take the scissors and get out of here. * Test Subject Blue: I...I...I... * ???: Escaping is futile. Give it up. * Test Subject Blue: No! Test Subject Blue steps forward, and points his proton cannon at ???. * Starcade: Blue? * Test Subject Blue: Come on, show me what you got, pinkie! * ???: As you wish, aka your deathwish. Test Subject Blue fires proton bullets at ???, who dodges and shoots a glowing pink cube at Test Subject Blue, trapping him. * Test Subject Blue: What? * ???: But you're an interesting one. Your death can wait until I take you back to base. But until then, I'll keep my eye on you and your friends. * Test Subject Blue: Oh no! * ???: Oh yes! And who do we have left? Meanwhile, Starcade is attempting to free Pink Angel from his cage but to no avail. She fires a laser at the cage, which literally backfires at her. The laser hits directly at one of her biggest wounds that she suffered in Danger in the Skies. * Starcade: OW!!! (covers her wound) * ???: Looks like you're the last one standing. * Starcade: Who are you to come to my city and capture my friends like that? * ???: That's not for you to know, girl. I have your friends with me, every single one of them is within my grasp. The last thing I need to do is to capture you. * Starcade: My friends sacrificed themselves to protect me...(takes out her dimensional scissors)...so I must honor their sacrifice. Sorry, dude, but you're not going to get me today. * ???: We'll see about that. ??? fires glowing pink cubes towards Starcade, who dodges them with her great agility. As she stops, she cuts open a portal to Echo Creek. * ???: Such an annoyance. I think I'll just kill you instead! ??? gets frustrated and charges up a powerful laser, firing it at Starcade. Starcade tries to dodge the laser, but she gets hit by it, knocking her into the portal. '' * ???: That girl...she escaped. For now. ''One of ???'s henchmen, a green-colored enzyme who takes the shape of Test Subject Blue, shows up. * Enzyme: How's it going, boss? * ???: Bad. The girl escaped. * Enzyme: Why, that's terrible! We have to do something! * ???: Go to the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet and take the Champion's Cup away. Tell the other Nitro Maniacs to take our captives back to base while you're at it. I'll go hunt for her. * Enzyme: Loud and clear! The enzymes goes to do as he is told, as ??? hops into the portal before it closes. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, Starcade ends up in a dark alley. * Starcade: First Kyoji, now the Retro Rebels? How can this possibly get any worse? Everyone I know and care for is suddenly disappearing! I cannot keep this up, I must do something to end this trend! But the Retro Rebels, they're in danger! In any case, I must go save them and all other Eitbitizens first. I have no idea what that guy intends to do with them, but it can't be any good. I must look for the gang! Starcade makes her way to find the gang, while noticing that ??? has already shown up in Echo Creek. * ???: Ah, good ol' fashioned Echo Creek. But I bet that girl must be around here somewhere, where could she be? * Starcade: He's already here! I have to act quickly! Starcade continues making her way to the gang while avoiding being spotted by ???. * ???: She must have gotten far. It'll take days for me to find her in such a big city like this! It's time to initiate Plan B. ??? flies around Echo Creek to search for Starcade. Meanwhile, the gang are at Red Fork's house, when suddenly, Blast, Tommy and Alice arrive. * Blast: Hey guys! Guess what? * Gary Guppy: Oh, oh! I know! You got a new haircut! * Blast: Nope. * Gary Guppy: Alice got another A+ on a math test? * Blast: Nope. * Gary Guppy: You dated Jaiden and it was super romantic? * Blast: (blushes) Nope. * Gary Guppy: Tommy was invited to form part of a rock star band? * Blast: Nope. * Electra: Gary, why don't we let Blast tell us himself? * Gary Guppy: Ok. * Blast: Well, check this out! Blast creates a large energy field around himself, and shoots powerful energy blasts all around the place. * Red Fork: WOAH! * Blue Ocean: W-w-what!? * Green Shadow: Wait a minute, how did you do that? * Toby Topaz: Ooh! * Tommy: And check out what I can do! Tommy flies around, and summons a yoyo. * Tommy: I call this one, walk the dog! Tommy tosses the yoyo, and it hits one of Red Fork's portraits, breaking it. * Blast: Don't bother trying to put your socks back on, because we're about to knock 'em off again! The gang awes in amazement as they see Blast and Tommy showing off their new abilities, specially the members of the Red Crystals who hadn't seen this yet. * Tommy: This one I call, run the dog! Tommy tosses the other yoyo, and it hits a table, knocking it down and breaking the lamp that was on it. * Tommy: Oops... heh heh. * Blast: How 'bout this!? Blast flies around the room super fast, leaving an energy trail behind him. He shoots several energy blasts at each other, creating explosions of light. * Red Fork: (excited) Wow! * Blue Ocean: (excited) You've got to explain us everything! * Toby Topaz: Wow, cool! * Amelia Amethyst: I mean, yeah! * Bonk Choy: Wish I had superpowers... * Tommy: And this one I call, "Walking dogs is just my day job, until I finally get that call back!" Tommy tosses both yoyos around, but accidentally breaking a lot of things in the process. * Alice: Uh oh... * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, a little help? Blue Ocean uses his magic to stop Tommy's yoyos, and Red Fork uses his magic to create a magic barrier around Blast, stopping the energy blasts. * Blue Ocean: Hey guys, it's cool to see you have new powers, but maybe you could try to not destroy our house with them? * Diana Diamond: And try not to hurt any of us. * Blast: Oh, right. * Tommy: Sorry. * Red Fork: It's ok. To be honest, you sure made quite a great impression. In fact, there's one in the wall over there, and one over there... * Blast: I guess we got a bit carried away. * Tommy: But I guess we can always, "reel it in". * Red Ruby: Really? You had to do a pun? * Red Fork: Brilliant! (laughs) Oh, stop, you're great. * Blue Ocean: But really... stop. * Blast: Ok. * Red Fork: How'd this happen anyway? * Tommy: We're not actually sure. * Blast: It all happened one night while we were fighting monsters. It was like the energy wave that gave me my powers, except, this time it gave Tommy powers, and gave me some new ones. * Red Fork: Cool! * Blue Ocean: What about you, Alice? * Alice: I didn't get new powers, but I've got a lot of new inventions to help me keep up. I've got a jet pack, as well as a new set of weapons! Alice shows off her jetpack, and uses her vacuum machine to clean up the mess Blast and Tommy made, while flying with her jetpack. * Blue Ocean: Pretty cool! * Red Ruby: Eh, seen all of this before. Good job though. * Bonk Choy: Aw man, she got all the cool gadgets too! And they got superpowers too! This is so unfair! * Red Fork: Come on Bonk Choy, let's be happy for them. It's always great to see our friends grow stronger. You know what it means, right? * Bonk Choy: No? * Blowy: Uh... no. * Red Fork: It means that the gang is getting even stronger! * Bonk Choy: Not me though. I want superpowers and cool gadgets too! * Blast: Yeah. Alice, Tommy and I even stopped two monsters together. * Blue Ocean: Cool... but I think we have to replace a few things you two have destroyed. * Blast: True... * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, do me a favor and go over to the store and get a few things to repair and/or replace the objects Blast and Tommy destroyed, please? * Blue Ocean: Sure. Wanna come Lemon Glass? * Lemon Glass: Of course! I'd love to! * Blue Ocean: Got it. (Red Fork gives him some money) We'll be back in a few minutes. * Red Fork: Got it. (Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass leave) * Blast: Sorry again for making such a mess here. * Tommy: Yeah, we didn't mean to break your things. * Red Fork: It's alright. Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass will bring the replacements very soon. * Toby Topaz: I kinda want to see more of this cool stuff...aw... * Amelia Amethyst: Hey, how about we see more of it outside the house? They won't be able to break things, right? * Red Fork: You're right! Let's do that! * Blast: Cool! * Red Fork: Come over to the backyard! It should be large enough to show your new powers. * Tommy: Got it! The gang follows Red Fork to the backyard. * Red Fork: Alright boys, you've impressed us a lot with your abilities. Show us what you've got. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, do it! * Bonk Choy: Teach me your ways! * Blast: Ok. Blast and Tommy show off their powers a bit more. Blast creates powerful energy waves and energy fields, while Tommy summons different kinds of toys as weapons, such as using legos to build large walls, using water guns to shoot around, and summoning yoyos to use as well. * Red Fork: Cool! * Captain Red Shell: I must admit, those new abilities are quite impressive. * Sean Sapphire: They're cool too. * Gary Guppy: Those new powers are CRAZY! * Re-Peat Moss: And downright TRICKY too! * Bonk Choy: Aw man...am I really the only one here without a superpower or weapon? * Re-Peat Moss: Don't worry, I don't have one either. So I think we're on the same side here. * Bonk Choy: That doesn't really help, but I guess it'll do... * Green Shadow: Come on, Bonk Choy, not everyone needs superpowers or weapons to be special. Besides, maybe one day you might get the superpowers or weapons you want. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, I hope so. * Amelia Amethyst: (to Blast and Tommy) Woo hoo! Go guys! Blast and Tommy continue to show off their new powers to the gang. Meanwhile, Starcade is still making her way to Red Fork's house, despite being severely injured. * Starcade: Must...get...help! Suddenly, Starcade sees a teenage boy sitting by a tree, crying. * Starcade: Hey, someone's crying...maybe he needs help? Wait a minute...is that? Starcade approaches the teenage boy, and gasps when she finds out who she is. * Boy: Starcade, thank goodness! * Starcade: Billy Parker, my biggest fan! What are you doing here? * Billy: Oh, I just wanted to try submitting my video game for a second time, and... * Starcade: Yeah, sorry about that. You seem sad though, what's wrong, buddy? * Billy: Oh you know, I went to Eitbit and uh...some bad guy was attacking it! Glad I escaped... * Starcade: Oh no, are you okay? * Billy: Yeah...but are you? * Starcade: Yes, for now. Look, that guy in the pink mech suit came into town to look for me. I gotta make sure he doesn't find me or you. * Billy: You're right. I'm glad you're here...it's such a relief. Could you take me back home? I'd appreciate it... * Starcade: Sure. Anything for my fans. * Billy: Yay, thanks Starcade, you're the best! (jumps about excitedly) * Starcade: Okay, okay, calm down. Where do you live? * Billy: Down the street, turn right. (hears noises) They're coming! * Starcade: They? * Billy: No time, we gotta go! * Starcade: Alright...I gotcha. Starcade piggybacks Billy, as she goes to look for his house. She then sees the same green enzyme that talked to the mysterious teenager shooting at them. * Starcade: Who is that?! * Enzyme: Stop right there! The green enzyme shoots a cluster of enzyme bullets at Starcade and Billy. * Billy: Aah! * Starcade: We got to lose this creature, whoever he is! Starcade puts Billy down for a moment, before dodging the enzyme bullets. * Starcade: Stay behind me, Billy. I got you. * Billy: Okay... Starcade takes out her laser pistols and begins retaliating with a volley of laser beams. The green enzyme fires back more enzyme bullets. * Starcade: You kinda remind me of Blue, Test Subject Blue. * Enzyme: Test Subject Blue? That weakling? I'm much better than that droplet who uses that dopey suit! I'm Test Subject Green, and I'm strong enough that I don't need a suit! * Starcade: You know what else you don't need? * Test Subject Green: What's that? * Starcade: To be in Echo Creek. Now get out of here! Starcade fires two laser beams from her laser pistols at the same time, combining the beams into one powerful laser beam that melts Test Subject Green into a puddle of green enzyme. * Test Subject Green: I'll be back! And I'll tell Cuboy about this! Test Subject Green, in his puddle form, retreats into a drain. '' * Billy: Cuboy? Who's that? * Starcade: No one but the guy who's out here hunting for us. Come on, I'll take you home. * Billy: Okay. ''Starcade piggybacks Billy again and carries him to his house, arriving in about three minutes. * Billy: There it is, my house! * Starcade: Stay safe, buddy. If you need my help, just give me a call. I'll be there as soon as I can. * Billy: Sure. And thanks again, Starcade. You saved my life! * Starcade: You're welcome. I'd like to stay, but I gotta find the gang. * Billy: Gang? As in, Locked Room Gang? * Starcade: Exactly. See you soon, okay? (winks) * Billy: Okay! Starcade makes her way to Red Fork's house. Meanwhile, Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass are heading towards the store. * Lemon Glass: It's nice to see how Blast and Tommy have grown stronger. * Blue Ocean: Yes, but I wish they'd be more careful. Oh well, at least they didn't destroy anything in my lab. * Lemon Glass: Yeah. * Blue Ocean: And there's the store. (points at the store) Let's go in, Lemon Glass. * Lemon Glass: Got it. Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass enter the store and make their purchases, before heading home. However, as soon as they step out, they are greeted by the same mysterious teenager wearing cubed headgear and pink armor. * ???: (to Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass) Hello. * Lemon Glass: Huh? * Blue Ocean: Who are you? * ???: I'm Cuboy, or at least his cosplayer. I'm here looking for a girl. A specific one. * Lemon Glass: Who is this girl you're looking for? * Cuboy: You know which girl I'm talking about. Purple hair, video game expert and she's part of your team as far as I know. Have you seen her? * Blue Ocean: Oh, you mean Starcade? * Cuboy: Exactly. * Lemon Glass: To be honest, I don't remember seeing her ever since we fought that military team from the hangar. * Blue Ocean: Same. Sorry pal, it's been quite a while since we saw her. I don't know where she is at the moment. * Cuboy: Oh really? I just saw that girl entering Echo Creek about an hour ago. You must be hiding her somewhere, right? * Blue Ocean: What the? Where do you even get that idea? * Cuboy: Trust me, I know more about you guys than you think. * Lemon Glass: Just because she's in Echo Creek doesn't mean we've seen her. * Blue Ocean: Tell me, have you seen every single person that's currently in Echo Creek just because you're in Echo Creek? * Cuboy: You're talking to someone who has once LIVED in Echo Creek. Now stop fooling around. (points his cannon at Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass) Where's that annoying girl? I'm not going to ask again. * Blue Ocean: We already told you we don't know where she is! * Lemon Glass: Do you really think we're lying to you? * Blue Ocean: You've got serious issues, pal. * Cuboy: You're telling me, pal, I've got some serious issues with her. She's an enemy to my leader and my friends, and a potential threat in the arcade world! She must be eliminated! * Blue Ocean: What? You're another of those crazy dudes who wants to get rid of her, like Olympus and the Nitrome Boss tried before? * Lemon Glass: Mr. Cuboy, Starcade isn't a threat. She's actually a hero, and she's the opposite of the threat. She protects everyone from villains who are actual threats. * Blue Ocean: If you're from the arcade world, you should know that more than anyone. * Cuboy: I told you, I live here. So you want to protect her? Fine, you leave me no choice. I guess I'll have to make sure she comes to me then. Cuboy aims his cannon and fires several electric bolts towards Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass. Blue Ocean creates a forcefield to protect both of them from Cuboy's attacks. * Blue Ocean: Hey, what's your problem!? * Lemon Glass: Don't hurt us! * Blue Ocean: Besides, if you live here, then shouldn't you know where she is? If your logic is that we know where she is just because we live here, then by that logic, everyone in Echo Creek should know too, even you. * Cuboy: Stop trying to annoy me! Cuboy fires several lasers towards the two ponies, destroying the forcefield. * Cuboy: I gave you a chance to answer my question, but you refuse to take it. You're obviously trying to protect Starcade, since you two are close friends as far as I know. But no one gets in my way and gets away with it! * Blue Ocean: Well, you're obviously crazy! Friends don't always know where their friends are! * Lemon Glass: To be honest, a friend who always knows where his other friend is at every moment sounds kind of creepy. * Blue Ocean: And I'm no stalker, so there's no reason for me to know where Starcade is at every moment. I bet not even Kyoji knows where Starcade is all the time. * Cuboy: Silence! Cuboy fires a glowing pink cube at Blue Ocean, trapping him in a cube-shaped cage. * Blue Ocean: Hey, what gives!? * Lemon Glass: Blue Ocean! Mr. Cuboy, let him go! * Cuboy: Not until I find Starcade. If he's not going to tell me where she is, he's going to help me lead her to me! * Blue Ocean: What's wrong with your head, dude? How am I going to lead you to Starcade if I don't know where she is? * Cuboy: I don't need you to lead me to her, I can use you to lead her to me. (to Lemon Glass) I'm warning you, don't you dare tell the rest of the gang about this, or you'll regret it. (to Blue Ocean) Let's go, I don't have all day. * Lemon Glass: Sorry Mr. Cuboy, but I can't let you kidnap my bluey without putting up a fight. I've gotta tell the gang! * Cuboy: You'll regret your decision, sour one. Cuboy types in some coordinates, before warping himself and Blue Ocean out of Echo Creek. Lemon Glass flies straight back to Red Fork's house to tell the gang about what just happened. Meanwhile, back at Red Fork's house, Starcade shows up in a severely injured state. * Starcade: Hi guys. (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek